


TOME: Season 3 (Known Less Formally As "TOME can do Sword Art Online much much better")

by DelWrites



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: A new group of known players, AU, Also the hackers, An old group of friends, F/F, F/M, Gen, Life Threatening Events Within Decidedly Nonthreatening Fun Games, M/M, Swearing, Sword art online can eat my entire dick Its plot deserved better, and many many more - Freeform, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelWrites/pseuds/DelWrites
Summary: It's been over a year, and TOME managed to stay alive, despite everything. It's a wonder, really. A game this revolutionary really is a big target...There's a new, malevolent threat now overseeing TOME, from the inside. Well-known friendships and newly formed acquaintanceships are now stuck in what might be the most mass life-threatening event in a long, long time.





	1. A Foreword

I am setting this here to have it ready for when the real fic begins. A warning, though: this fic WILL contain headcanons, a lot of them, if for no other reason than to diversify and expand upon a cast with a lot of opportunity. These headcanons will include (but are not limited to) LGBT content, mental illnesses, physical disabilities, abuse of various forms, and racial headcanons. Thank you, and get hype.


	2. An Update

Hey everybody! I feel I should update the people eager for this fic on what's happening with it!  
It's not cancelled! I've been working on it for a while, including drafting all the major story beats and outlining all the major character arcs planned. However, with the TOME RPG in development, I've decided to put finishing this fic on hold.  
This story means a lot to me, and I'm just a bit paranoid about the RPG potentially changing how I view certain parts of the story, or anything like that. I want to experience everything the TOME franchise has to offer before truly digging into this story! Sorry for the wait, guys.  
In the meantime, I've found myself writing a lot more often in General, so keep an eye on my page here and maybe you'll see some shorter fics from me involving other fandoms you like! I currently have some Hardcore Henry and Hotline Miami fics planned, so stay tuned.  
Thank you for your patience!


End file.
